Klaine Wedding
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: just a little something i wrote for the romantic in me, it is what it says it is. :


**A/N: I was organising my word documents and came across a fewstories I haven't posted yet here's one of them.**

**Please drop me a short review to let me know what you think, same goes for all my stories.**

**Oh and for the kind people who have sent me messages, don't worry I'm not going to disappear. **

**And finally, the next chapter of cooking lessons will be up next week. **

Klaine Wedding

"Oh my sweet Gaga I can't do this," Kurt started to hyperventilate.

"Can't do what?" Finn asked catching the bow tie Kurt had flung across the room in frustration.

"I can't go out there, I'm going to fall over, or forget what I'm supposed to say or, or, or..."

"Kurt bro, chill man; you're not gonna forget what to say. You've been practicing for like forever," Finn reassured his brother who was looking more and more like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked sounding lost.

"I'm positive. Now get ready you have 5 minutes," Finn chuckled as Kurt shrieked and rushed to make sure his hair was perfect.

B&K

Exactly four minutes and forty-five seconds Kurt was standing at the door to the Justice of the Peace with his Dad.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked his son who looked nervous. They had been left alone while everyone inside got to their seats.

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured himself more that his Dad.

"Really? Before I married your mom, I was a mess. I was absolutely certain she would change her mind and not turn up, either that or I'd pass out before she finished walking down the aisle," Burt remembered fondly.

Kurt giggled, "Really? You were worried?"

"It's only natural. When you're in love, you wonder how this incredible person could possibly love you, that someone that beautiful could even notice you. What you have to remember Kurt is that boy in there is thinking the exact same thing about you," Burt engulfed his son in a hug. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

The doors opened.

B&K

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have gathered here today to join in matrimony these two men. Before we exchange the rings, each groom has written their own vows. Blaine if you would like to go first."

Blaine and Kurt turned to face each other, and everyone else faded away.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he started as he kissed Kurt's knuckles. "I know I wasn't exactly quick to realise that you were everything I wanted, and it took Pavarotti's death to make me see that, but I have no idea what I would do without you. You make whatever room you're in brighter and the colours around you more vibrant and when you sing," he gave a soft laugh as he blinked against his tears. "I love listening to you sing. It reminds me that it's not so bad, and you have no idea how badly I want to sing." Both of them blushed as their friends laughed in good nature.

"You are my best friend Kurt, my soul mate and the keeper of my heart. I would give it to you but when you sang Blackbird you had me so entranced that you slipped in and stole it right out from under my nose. You've had it ever since. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I will always be right here, laughing with you; crying with you and lying around stuffing popcorn into my mouth while you sing along to whatever movie we're watching. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise that you will want for nothing, you will never be alone and no matter what, there will always be someone right here, beside you."

The congregation were sniffing too as they focused on Kurt for his vows.

"And people think I'm the crier," Kurt teased as he brushed away a stray tear that escaped Blaine's furious blinking, even as he completely ignored his own tears.

"I know I have to wait," he offered apologetically as he leaned forward to give Blaine a quick peck to the lips, "but I can't." Blaine, along with everyone else gave soft chuckles. "I love you so much Blaine, that sometimes it scares me. You were this strong, confident, courageous boy who was so… amazing, you still are, and I didn't realize that I liked you until you wanted to serenade someone else. I had been doodling our names but I figured it was just a crush. I am going to stop embarrassing myself now," he flushed a bright red and Blaine cupped his face, brushing away his tears. "We've had our ups and downs and we'll have more, I'm sure, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You take sad songs and make them better, and you make the good things great. You have been a rock for me and I hope I've been one for you. And I know that in sixty years when we're both stylishly grey and feeding the ducks in park, that we won't care who can hear us as we sing whatever songs come to mind, even if you're still stuck on Katy Perry."

B&K

"I can't believe we really did it," Blaine breathed excitedly as they were driven to the reception.

"I know, do you feel different? I feel different, I'm officially Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"I just feel lucky," Blaine grinned.

"Well you're definitely getting lucky tonight," Kurt said grinning back with a wink.

Blaine burst in to laughter, "Good to know. We find out where our crazy friends are sending us on honeymoon when we get there. Any idea what they've done?"

"Not a clue. Even Finn wouldn't break under threat of losing his game console," Kurt said pensively.

"Wow you pulled out the big guns," Blaine teased his new husband.

"Hush you," Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, happily relaxing as they drove on.

B&K

"Who packed my bags?" Kurt asked when they were presented with their luggage at the reception.

"I did sweetie," Carol reassured him with a smile.

"I snuck a few things in too Hummel," Santana shouted from the crowd of well-wishers.

"Oh gods," Kurt knew exactly the kind of thing she would have snuck in.

"That's Hummel-Anderson to you Santana," Blaine shouted back.

"Well come on, we have a flight to catch," Kurt said not taking his eyes off the tickets that read Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, first class to Milan. "Thank you, all so much, for helping to make today so wonderful," Kurt sniffed on the verge of tears.

"Get your butt in the car Porcelain some of us have places to be," Sue snipped from where she was watching, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

Blaine, ever the gentleman, opened the car door for Kurt before climbing himself. They drove away to applause and a shower of confetti.

"Is this the bit where we ride off into the sunset?" Kurt asked with a contented sigh.

"Well, we are in a Mustang."

**Good, bad? Click the blue button and tell me**

**Hugs and loves.**

**Mrs C**


End file.
